


Lustful Love

by Reyri34



Category: LUNA SEA
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyri34/pseuds/Reyri34
Summary: J will do anything to taste his only man he desired.
Relationships: J/Sugizo (LUNA SEA)
Kudos: 1





	Lustful Love

**Author's Note:**

> The roleplayer experience of my friend xD

His eyes, his lips, his hair scent smelling like a lust. J is waiting someone inside his car, waiting his friend check up on the flat tyre that he just made. Then, not for so long waiting, his smiles become wide. Taking the handkerchief soaked with chloroform, J walking slowly towards his target.

***

He can heard the movement sound from his backseat. Looking at his rear mirror, he saw a pair of eyes staring at him while keep screaming behind those gags that made him silent. J wants to have this person all alone. He feels jealous towards everyone who get closer to his guitarist. 

***

The taste of the food that is serve in front of Sugizo now is good because the cooker is J but Sugizo refused to eat. "Come on Sugi chan.. open your mouth.."

"I know how to eat by myself! untie me!" Sugizo on the chair, in front of dining table with J beside him. He know his wrist got blister from the trace of the ropes that J use to bind him, controlling his movement. Sugizo doesn't know how long he's been locked inside J apartment. Every time people came, J will put him inside a room, locked the room and gag him.

"I told you, I will take care of you." J insists to feed Sugizo because he doesn't want Sugizo fall sick. He wonder why he could be insane, kidnapping his own bandmate, the famous guitarist is really out of mind. He cannot hold his temper to not punch Ryu half dead and forcefully took Sugizo away from him.

"Don't make me angry Sugizo, you know how bad your condition will be after this when my temper rising." J warned Sugizo and J try again to feed Sugizo by bring the spoon closer to his lips. There have a slight sigh coming from Sugizo and he opens his mouth to received the food. Sugizo chews the food inside his mouth slowly and J repeat his early action.

"Ryu and Inoran will come later, they will discuss how to search you. But as you know, you are mine, completely. Okay?" J trying to feed him again but this time Sugizo not really chew the food, instead he spat on J face.

***

Sugizo had to endure the pain for his early action. His butt become reddish because of J's hand print on his skin. He is lying flat on his stomach when J put an oinment gel on the area. "I really do not want to hurt you, Sugi chan.." Jun rubbing the skin gently while Sugizo fell unconscious on the bed. There is a slight tears from his eyes and that made Jun feel hurt. "Good night Sugi chan.."

***

"I told you many times, don't make me angry! you are not listening my order, darling." Sugizo being carried on Jun's shoulder inside house and he straight go to his bedroom. Locking his door and as he loosen his belt, Sugizo throw him with any stuff in the room until it make Jun boiled his anger and he caught Sugizo wrist, yanks it hardly until J can heard a cracking bone and Sugizo screaming. "Ahhhhh!" With one swift, J managed to hit Sugizo ass with his belt. "Stop! please stop!" J stops his action and pulls Sugizo closer to him, hugging him but Sugizo keeps struggle to get away from him. 

"Please.. don't make me angry.. I love you Sugizo." Sugizo tears keep falling, shaking his head. He cannot accept the way J loves him.

***

"Happy birthday Sugi chan.." There is a cake in front of him, J asked him to blew the candle and he did it only with a sour face. He doesn't want to be locked forever. He was freely walk everywhere inside the house but it is not enough for him. He wants freedom.

"Tell me your wish Sugi chan.. I will fulfill it. "

"Home. I want to go back home.." Sugizo looks at J face while J put the cake away from his face.

"I'm sorry. I can't fulfill that wish." J looks at Sugizo but Sugizo look at another direction. "You are so beautiful.."

"I'm not and I am really straight. This is a sickness.. you should go meet a psychiatrist." Sugizo choose to not look at J but J comes closer to him, holding both of his hand. "I am serious Sugi chan.. I am.. I want you to be my soulmate."

"If I say no? You still want to force me?" 

"In order to let you bear in mind that you are mine, yes I would do it. I handle all my items with care." J grasping his chin, make their eyes contact connected. "You are entirely mine. No objection.."

"I am not an item! I am a human!" Sugizo bites J fingers until its bleeding and caused he got a fingerprints of J on his face. He was being dragged to his prisoner room and he being forcefully strips, pushed on the bed and without mercy Jun enters him. both of his wrist bring up, held together with only one of J hand and his head pushed further down on the mattress. He screamed again and again until J sure that his semen loaded inside Sugizo. It was a quickie sex but he still think it is not good. No so long, his wrist being wraps by a rope and a cotton handkerchief ball pushed inside his mouth. "Mmphh.." J will make sure Sugizo is all tied up even after a sex. for Sugizo, all the sex is a rape and he really wants to escape right now. 

***

A year had been passed and J looking at his precious Sugizo, sleeping in his arm. He doesn't need to bind Sugizo anymore but he still make a precaution step to make sure Sugizo do not have a chance to escape. "You are not sleeping yet?"

"No, I am thinking of something.."

"Tell me, J.."

"Do you love me?" J questioned Sugizo. He needs to find an answer.

"Why suddenly with this question?" Sugizo asked and he start to feel scared.

"Yes or no?"

"Y..ye..yes.." Sugizo feels scared of J. J pulls his wrist together and Sugizo start to struggle. "Please.. I love you! Don't rape me!" J stops his action when heard Sugizo say it.

"You don't love me. You are afraid of me.." J stops his action, his eyes looking at Sugizo who balled up himself, seeking for a protection. "I had done many things for you to love me back, Sugizo!"

"I love you.. but.." 

"I force you to love me." J comes closer to Sugizo and held his head, making eye contact with him. "I can let you free but with one condition.. I want you to love me, even its fake but I really want to feel loved." Sugizo only nods, he scared of losing J actually and at the same time he longing for his freedom. Sugizo slowly lean closer towards J as he slowly plastered his lips on the younger bassist. He cannot lie, his heart races, he wants J too. J meets with Sugizo tongue inside him but he won't let Sugizo become dominance. 

***

"Farewell, Sugi chan.." J leaving a kiss on his forehead. It is hard to let go off the person he love the most.

"J.. don't make me choose, please.." Sugizo heart feels heavy, he feels something. He already loves Jun Onose for who he is. He accept his possessive part. 

"No, you have to.. either submit to me or clutch your freedom." There is a few seconds pass and finally Sugizo nods his head, smiles and closing his door. Once the door closed, he cries a lot, like a river. J cannot understand him. He feels hurt, it feels like J only used his body. Soon, his eyes feels heavy and he his body leaning on the door. He feels tired with the hostage experience.


End file.
